The Unknown
by ThE cHoSeN oNe LiVeS
Summary: Buffy and the Scoobies are back for more action! But will some personal changes and a new Big Bad affect Buffys ability to fight...UPDATE! 3 CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1: SLEEP TIGHT

CHAPTER ONE: SLEEP TIGHT

Buffy was pacing through the graveyard. Waiting on the one who said to met her there. She glanced at her watch and sighed. _He's 30 minutes late_, she said to herself as she leaned on a tomb. She was playing with the necklace that Angel had given her long ago when she first arrived in Sunnydale. She ran her fingers over the cross, the silver was smooth and cold.

"_Buffy_?" Quickly she snapped back into reality and pocketed the necklace. She spun around to find Angel before her. There seemed to be something different about him.

"Took you long enough. Oh that's right, vampires have no sense of time." A slight grin appear on Angel's face and Buffy felt her knees go limp. Her feelings for him still hadn't changed.

"Sorry about the time, I had some business to take care of along the way." After a moment of silence Angel began to make his way through the tombstones towards Buffy.

"I have important news to tell you."

"Oh yeah!" Buffy said quickly, "Mind if I take a guess at what that might be?"

"Buffy this is ser-" Buffy cut him off short, "Some big bad is back in town to do some evil mo jo and you've come to inform me…right?"

"Evil mo jo? Now that sounds like my cup of tea." Buffy and Angel turn to find Spike appearing from the darkness.

"Spike now is not the time for you or your jokes," Angel replied. It seemed like the sight of Spike rage seemed to have taken him over.

Spike raised his arms in response, "Don't worry big boy, I mean no harm." He then pointed to his head, "I'm a tamed puppy now."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Ignore him, he's harmless. I promise." With that word Angel turned back to Buffy.

"You must listen carefully to me Buffy, you must begin to prepare. There's not much time left." Angel's face now showed much concern.

"Left for what?" Buffy cut in again, "Angel what's going on?"

"Yeah, what's this all about mate?" Spike too had become interested in what Angel had to say.

Angel took another step towards Buffy. "I fear that you cannot handle it," he softly whispered to her. He was now standing right in front of her. Buffy peered up at his dark brown eyes but then had to turn away from them. The pain was still there.

Spike came up behind Buffy, "What's this about Angel?" Spike had used a stern voice which had snapped both of them from their trance. "Buffy is the bloody slayer," he continued, "What _cant _she handle?"

"This!" Angel said and in a split second he had transformed into a vampire and bit Buffy. She could feel his fangs digging deeper into her neck her blood dripping down …

CRASH!

Buffy awoke at the sound of something falling. She rubbed her eyes and sat up looking around her room trying to find what made such a noise.


	2. Chapter 2: LEFT OR RIGHT

CHAPTER TWO: LEFT OR RIGHT

Buffy's eyes continued to wander around the room. She couldn't find out what could have fallen with such a bang. Assuming that it was just part of her dream, she laid back down. She began to think about everything that had just happened. _What the hell was that all about?_ She wondered. She rolled over and glanced at her clock. It told her that the time was 3:45 a.m. She closed her eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep.

CRASH!

Buffy sat up quickly and looked around the room. She reached for her nightstand drawer and grabbed the small dagger that laid within it. She jumped out of bed and looked around. Buffy felt a light breeze on her face and she turned towards her window slowly…

It was open.

Buffy ran to the window and looked down. No sign of any one. She turned and looked around her room again. Everything seemed in order, nothing had been disturbed. She then looked back out the window, looking left and right. _It seems so peaceful, _she thought. Buffy then closed her window and made sure that it was locked. She took a step back and stared at it for a minute, as if waiting for it to fly open again. After a few minutes of waiting, she reassured herself that it wouldn't. Suddenly the thought of Dawn crept into her mind and she decided to go check on her.

Buffy walked around her bed and set the dagger back in her nightstand. She started to head for her door. As she touched the door-knob, its coldness reminded her of the cross Angel had given her. For a moment she stood there, thinking of him…of her dream. She then opened the door and started down the hall. She stopped in front of Dawn's door.

Buffy began to think of the time she found out Dawn was the key. She sighed as she thought of this. She didn't care what anyone said, Dawn is her sister. She slowly opened the door and found Dawn sound asleep. Buffy walked up to her bed and sat down. The springs creaked as she sat down. _The mattress is worn out_, she sighed again. Buffy watched Dawn as she slept. Buffy kissed her on the forehead and left the room quietly.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get any sleep, Buffy decided to go out for a walk. She headed back for her room and looked in her closet. _Great time to go for a walk._ Buffy chuckled at that as she decided on an outfit. Once she had dressed she walked to her dresser and pulled open the drawer which was the bed for the necklace Angel gave her. It seemed so important now, but why…she didn't know. She picked it up and examined it. She decided to make it an addition to her outfit and clasped it around her neck.

She examined herself in the mirror. _I guess I look okay for someone who's just going out for a walk._ She walked over to her trunk and yanked it open. She looked through all of her weapons but a dagger that laid on top seemed to call her name. She picked it up slowly, "You'll do," she said. And with that she spun on her heel and left the room.

As she walked back down the hall she passed Dawn's room again…she stopped dead in her tracks. She had this urge that she should check on her one more time before she leaves. She took a step back and cracked open her door. She was right where Buffy had left her. Buffy smiled to herself and quietly shut the door.

She headed down the stairs and opened the front door. She looked over shoulder up the stairs, _She'll be fine,_ she thought. She then walked out and locked the door behind her. Her eyes skimmed over the yard as she started down the walk. She got to the end of the walk and looked left to right.

"I'll go right," she continued, "Can't be wrong if you go right,". She stood there for a moment wondering if that made the lest bit of sense. Deciding that it did, she turned right, and started on her walk.


	3. Chapter 3: DARKNESS

CHAPTHER THREE: DARKNESS

It was a dark night, not a star in the sky. The only source of light were the dim lamps shining in her neighbors driveways. Buffy shivered, she just didn't feel right for some reason. She stopped and looked around.

A cars headlights blinded her as it drove closer to her. Buffy closed her eyes till she heard the sound of it fading away. She then opened her eyes to find a man standing on the opposite side of the rode from her. He was wearing all black and no facial features could be seen. He was facing her direction. Buffy shivered again and looked at her watch, it was still really late, _No one should be out at this time_.

She looked back up, he still hadn't moved. He was still staring at her…at least she thought he was staring.

"Can I help you?" Buffy said loud enough for only him to hear. She waited a moment for a reply. Silence was her answer. Buffy sighed and began to walk over towards this mystery person. Half way across the road was as far as she went though, because at that moment he very slowly began to deteriorate.

Buffy stood still in shock. Never had she seen anything like that before. She looked up and down the street, but darkness was all she found. She walked over to the spot where he stood and looked around. Again…darkness. She looked around the ground, "They do leave things sometimes," Buffy said with a sigh not expecting to find anything.

But she did find something! Buffy stopped her search at the very spot he stood. The one the ground was a black spot. "You've got to be kidding me," she whispered. She knelt down and ran her fingers across the spot. _Ashes_, _there ashes. _Buffy was puzzled by her find.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who examines the sidewalks now-a-days."

Buffy spun around to find Spike grinning at her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't have time for this now Spike. I need to go check on Dawn."

Buffy rose to her feet and pushed him over to the side. Spike grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What's wrong pet? Your in a bad mood tonight."

"I just don't have time for this tonight Spike. I've got to go check on Dawn!" With that said Buffy yanked her arm from him and started back for home.

Spike stood there in shock. His eyes glanced down at the spot which Buffy had been examining. He looked after Buffy and then ran after her. She had just turned the corner and was walking up the porch stairs when he caught up with her.

"Buffy, what happened back there? What's wrong?" Buffy turned and looked at Spike. His eyes showed his love for her, something that Buffy was still in denial about. Her mind ran in circles about everything that had happened. She closed her eyes. She could feel a headache creeping up on her.

"Spike," she softly whispered, "if you really love me…" she then opened her eyes and stared into his, "You'll leave." She unlocked her door and without another word went in and closed in on a surprised Spike.

Spike waited for a moment, wishing that she would open the door and come running back into his arms saying that she was sorry. Not receiving any of his wishes, he lit a cigarette and took a seat on the porch. He looked up at the sky and let out a heavy sigh, _The darkness of this night is affecting people_, he laughed to himself and through his cigarette on the sidewalk. Deciding that it was time to leave, he rose to his feet and left.

Buffy watched Spike through the window as he left. She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. Her head was killing her. _I'll tell Giles everything in the morning,_ she thought to herself. And soon, she fell back to sleep.


End file.
